Finally Reunited
by BlackWolfSpirit1
Summary: Hey! My first one-shot! Tell me how I did, okay? It is a Perlia fanfic, because there is never enough of that. A reunion between Percy and Thalia, right at the start of the Mark of Athena. No Percabeth, or even Annabeth mentioned here... Please R & R! Sorry for the bad tittle...


**Hey guys! One-Shot time! A good friend of mine told me to do this, and so here it is! Tell me guys how I did, kay? **

Percy PoV

I watched the Argo II slowly descend from the sky, and onto the ground on the field of Mars. Reyna and I slowly made our way to the front of the waiting crowd of Roman demigods. Up front, we had an even better view of the Greek Trireme. I've got to say, that Leo dude did a pretty impressive job. Okay, It didn't exactly look like the most friendliest and appropriate ride for a meet-and-greet with the Romans, but it looked cool nonetheless. It could have been easily 200 ft long, with a bronze-plated hull, a flaming metal dragon figurehead, and armed with a few deadly weapons.

The Romans were waiting anxiously for my Greek friends. I too, was worried and anxious. Why? Well let me tell you. If you by chance have a tempered, very dangerous daughter of Zeus as your girlfriend, you would feel the same way too. It has been 8 months. 8 long months without her, and I just couldn't wait to feel her in my arms again. I know there will be Hades to pay for getting myself kidnapped, but that did not anyhow change my mind.

The boat finally lowered, and a ladder was thrown down from the side. First to go was a tall, blonde boy, who I easily assumed was Jason, son of Jupiter and Thalia's brother. Once he got down, he stood straight with his head held high. His icy blue eyes scanned the crown in front of him, until they landed on me. He wore a ghost of a smile, and gave me a short nod of respect, which would have been hard to notice, but I did, and did the same back. He then turned around and raised his hand up to help a girl that was climbing down right after him. She had choppy brown hair that was braided down the right side with an eagle's feather. She really was beautiful, which led me to the conclusion that she was Piper, the daughter of Aphrodite. She smiled at Jason, and together they waited for the rest of the crew. Next was another boy, but he was shorter, with curly black hair, and warm brown eyes. This one I recognised as the son of Hephaestus, Leo Valdez. He was the one to send us the short message, which is also the only way I knew who he was. Though those were still not the people, or should I say person, that I was waiting for. That specific person came down last. I swear no matter how cliché that sounds, that my heart skipped a beat when I set my eyes on her. Sue me for being all cheesy, but hey, I haven't seen her for almost a year! I was too stunned to move, so instead I just settled on smiling.

Thalia PoV

Ugh! 8 long months. 8 fucking months have I searched for him, and now that I finally find him, he just _smiles?! _And that smile… that ever so annoying, sarcastic and trouble-maker smile that always managed to make melt me. He is the only one that managed to persuade me to show my softer side. Yes, I do manage to be nice in his company, but that doesn't mean I have to be, oh so nice to others. I do have friends at camp, but I still like to be tougher or whatever you want to call it. After all, I do have to keep up my reputation, and I do have the motto of action first, talk later.

Getting off track here, so I'd better be starting to pay more attention.

"-Former colleague…" said a tall standing girl. She had a large purple cape like Percy, marking her as a Praetor. What did Jason say? How was she called? Ray-Relly? No, wait, it was Reyna! I might have missed her previous speech, but I knew that she was talking about my little brother. Her voice held a dangerous tone to it, and I thought I saw weariness flash through her eyes, but swatted it aside, thinking it was just my imagination. "I welcome you. And these, your friends-" she started saying, but was cut off by my sudden movement. Sorry, but hey, it wasn't my fault! She had Percy standing right next to her, and I just couldn't wait to finally greet him. Of course there will be Hades to pay, but right now it didn't matter. I ran up to him, and jumped right into his arms. I hugged him fiercely, and pressed my head against his chest. He still carried his normal sea scent. The one that I managed to fall in love with, all that time ago. He rubbed soothing circles on my back, comforting me, as I wouldn't let him go. Just now did all the stress and tiredness seem to catch-up to me, and I was nearly prepared to collapse down, from the loss of energy. That of course, would not happen. One thing you should never do is show weakness in front of Romans. I finally pulled away, and he laid his forehead on mine. His piercing green eyes held happiness and relief, and I couldn't be more gladder to finally see him.

"Don't you ever go missing on me again, understood that seaweed brain?" I asked him softly, but warningly. Ugh, why did he always have this effect on me?

"Don't worry, we are finally together, and I won't let anything get in-between us again," he replied. He smiled down at me, and kissed me then and there, in front of all the Romans surrounding us. But I didn't care, because we were finally together again… finally reunited.

**SO… whadya think? Review? O.O**


End file.
